maplestoryfandomcom-20200223-history
Evan
Evan ( ) is one of the six Heroes. He is one of the two Heroes who is a Magician, the other being Luminous. Evan starts his journey on a farm as the son of a farmer. As the Dragon Master, he uses a dragon to fight alongside of his primary weapon, which is either a wand or a staff, while Documents or shields are used as the secondary weapon.http://maplestory.nexon.net/game/classes-and-jobs/2890/evan. GlobalMS. Retrieved on 08 June 2016. Story Prologue Centuries ago, there lived a powerful magician named Freud. Mighty even by the standards of Maple World, he delved into many different areas of magical research, but the highest among his interests was the study of the Onyx Dragons. His greatest desire was to find a way for humans and dragons to live together in peace. After many years of study and exploration, this desire would bring him before the greatest of Onyx Dragons, the Dragon King, Afrien . The King of the Onyx Dragons, Afrien was the greatest of his kind. Despite their many differences, Afrien loved humans as he loved all life. When Freud appeared before him, he found a kindred spirit, a human who shared his philosophical love for all lifeforms. Not wishing to miss out on this opportunity, Magician and Dragon pledged to each other a Spirit Pact of mutual defense and understanding. They bound themselves together using many powerful rituals and spells, creating the first Spirit Pact, the forerunner of the many that would come later. Under the pact, their two spirits would become one and the resulting bond would be unbreakable, even lasting past death. The benefits of the Spirit Pact were many and powerful. Magician and Dragon nurtured each other, each becoming stronger together than they ever could have alone. Together they ushered in an era of peace and justice, shining all the more brightly for the brief length of time that it lasted. It was shattered when a great evil entered Maple World - the Black Mage. When the Black Mage discovered the incredible power of the Onyx Dragons, he coveted it for himself. One night while Freud was away, the Black Mage granted himself an audience with the great Onyx Dragon King. Unable to understand the source of the Onyx Dragon's great power, the Black Mage asked Afrien to join him and betray Freud and the humans he had in his care. He promised the King that by working together they could become more powerful than anyone could imagine. Afrien tried to explain that the source of the Onyx Dragon's power was the love and trust that came from the Spirit Pact. He was incapable of betraying his friend, nor would he have broken the pact even if he was capable of it. Infuriated, the Black Mage vowed that if the Onyx Dragon would not join him, he would be destroyed. He sieged Leafre, the home of the Onyx, and wiped out all the Onyx Dragons, except for a single egg that Afrien protected. During the final battle, Freud and the other heroes managed to seal the Black Mage, but at a great cost. The Black Mage cast a final curse at the heroes, encasing them in ice. But unexpectedly, Afrien used the power of the Spirit Pact to take Freud's share of the curse. After the battle, Freud took Afrien to a remote island near Rien, where Afrien fell into a deep slumber as the cursed ice grew around him. Freud spent the remainder of his life trying to help the people of Maple World rebuild, and hid the last Onyx Dragon egg so that his successor could find it and create a new Spirit Pact. The Spirit Pact Centuries later, a young boy named Evan - the son of a farmer in Henesys - had a dream about a mysterious forest where he met Afrien, who told Evan to fulfill his duties as the new Dragon Master. When Evan woke up, he saw a strange symbol on the back of his hand. He carried on through the day normally, doing his chores and taking care of the farm. But while feeding the cow, Evan fell through a hidden hole in the ground and saw that the forest he found himself in was the exact same one in his dream. IBut instead of meeting Afrien, Evan saw a large egg that bore the same marking as the one on his hand. He took the egg and returned to his farm. Days later, the egg finally hatched and a baby dragon - Mir - emerged. The dragon informed Evan about the nature of their bond through the Spirit Pact and told him that they needed to fulfill their responsibilities as heroes. Local Hero Evan learned that he was able to channel the power of the Spirit Pact to use magic. With Mir, he easily completed the rest of his chores. While delivering a letter to town, Mir convinced Evan to use his new powers to help the people of Henesys. Evan and Mir were easily able to defeat the various monsters around Henesys, and word of Evan's newfound talents began to spread. When the Golems from the nearby Golem Temple kidnapped Camila, Evan and Mir were called to rescue her. While rescuing her, Evan discovered that the Golems, like many of the monsters he had defeated around town, were behaving strangely due to the presence of puppets. Evan was sent to Perion to warn Ayan about strange activity happening around Victoria Island. Ayan asked Evan to put up warning signs and help new Explorers struggling around Perion. Evan was hailed as a local hero because of his selfless acts. Studying Onyx Dragons Though elated to help the town, Mir began to grow curious about his own species. He asked Evan to investigate the biology of dragons, hoping to learn more about himself. After going to the magical library in Ellinia, Evan suspected that Mir may be an Onyx Dragon. After asking Grendel the Really Old for help, Grendel took a scale from Mir and sent it to Leafre, the home of dragons, for further study. The results were conclusive - Mir was an Onyx Dragon, but Grendel sadly told Mir that he was the last of his kind, as the Onyx were believed to be extinct. Though disheartened, Mir believed that there must be other Onyx Dragons somewhere in Maple World, to which Evan agreed. The Puppet Thief With word of Evan's prowess spreading, the young magician was contacted by Sabitrama, who asked him to find the thief who had stolen his medicinal herbs. He asked Evan to investigate in Kerning City, as it was the home of thieves. After investigating Kerning City, Evan learned that the thieves there were honorable and would not steal from others. However, he did find a clue that led him to the thief's hideout - a cave in the Ellinia forest. Evan and Mir went into the cave and saw an enchanted puppet, who said that it had stolen the herbs for its injured master. After giving proper medicine to the puppet, Evan returned the herbs to Sabitrama. The puppet later contacted Evan, believing that Evan had the proper qualifications to join his master's secret organization. The Secret Organization After proving themselves, Evan and Mir were granted membership in the organization. Their first mission was to collect a rapid growth accelerant from the swamps of Kerning City and bring it to Orbis Tower, where they were to hide it behind a brick in a secret room. Evan gladly did so, believing that the secret organization would use it to grow larger crops for the people of Orbis. For their second mission, Evan and Mir were contacted by a mysterious man, who introduced himself as an officer of the secret organization. He asked them to travel to El Nath, where they were to collect zombie teeth from the Forest of the Dead, and trade them with Shammos in exchange for a black key, which they were to leave underneath a rock on the far side of El Nath, where another member of the organization would retrieve it. Though Mir began to voice his confusion about why the organization was so secretive, Evan believed that they were doing good, as destroying the zombies around El Nath would help the townspeople. New Growth and New Information As Evan continued to grow stronger, Mir also began to grow larger through the power of the Spirit Pact. After creating a saddle, Evan learned how to mount and ride Mir, who was large enough to support Evan's weight during flight. Additionally, Grendel contacted Evan and told him about a book that he found, which contained clues about Onyx Dragons. Evan read the book - a voyage log - and learned that the sailor who had written the book had encountered what may have been an Onyx Dragon near a remote island. Excited, Evan and Mir asked Olaf, a sailor from Lith Harbor, to take them to the island. When they arrived, Mir felt the presence of an Onyx Dragon inside a cave on the icy island. However, they could not go closer because of a large ice wall. Frustrated, they returned to Victoria Island. Suspicions about the Black Wings Evan was soon contacted by the mysterious officer, who asked him to come to the Frog House in Ludibrium. There, the man introduced himself as Hiver and explained that the organization they worked for was called the Black Wings, with their purpose being to revive the Black Mage, who would make Maple World a better place. He gave Evan his third mission, which was to collect the spirits of Master Soul Teddies and release their spirits to scare away everyone at the Sky Terrace of Ludibrium. Having done so, Hiver then told Evan to eliminate the enchanted Door Block. When they confronted the Door Block, it became enraged and called them thieves, which deeply troubled Evan. Mir and Evan had a serious conversation, where they began to doubt the true nature of the Black Wings. For their fourth mission, Hiver told Evan to obtain a map of a place called Turtle Island from Herb Town. When Evan and Mir arrived, they were asked by Captain Hwang to eliminate the bad pirates who were harrassing the people of Herb Town in exchange for the map. After doing so, they returned to Hiver and delivered the map to him. After delivering the map, Hiver gave Evan his fifth mission - to travel to Turtle Island, place a Gruesome Bone on the altar inside a cave on the island, and leave immediately. When they arrived at Turle Island, they recognized it immediately as the same island they had traveled to previously - the one with the Onyx Dragon. When they placed the bone on the altar inside the cave, the black magic from the bone shattered the ice wall in the cave, revealing an enormous Onyx Dragon slumbering inside. As Evan left the cave, Mir grew restless and told Evan that something bad would happen to the Onyx Dragon inside if they left. When they returned to the cave, Hiver laughed and told Evan that he didn't need the boy anymore and sent Black Wings agents to attack him. Though Evan and Mir defeated them all, Hiver managed to escape. Just then, the Onyx Dragon spoke to Evan. He introduced himself as Afrien, the King of the Onyx Dragons, and showed Evan a memory of himself and Freud, which revealed the truth about his past. Afrien explained that the Black Mage was responsible for destroying the Onyx Dragons, and that Mir was his child, having been hatched from Afrien's egg. Afrien told Evan that the Black Wings had used him for their own evil goals. Unavoidable Truth Evan and Mir returned to all the places where they had completed their missions from the Black Wings. There, they learned that the Black Wings had manipulated Evan into helping them infiltrate various places across Maple World. Though unbeknownst to them, the Black Wings managed to steal several Seal Stones across Maple World. Evan angrily returned to Hiver's hideout in Ludibrium to confront him. Though Hiver tried to appease him, Evan lashed out at the Black Wings officer. Before Evan could defeat him, Hiver disappeared to Edelstein - the headquarters of the Black Wings. Evan and Mir, intent on defeating Hiver, traveled to Edelstein to find him. They disguised themselves and bribed Bavan, a Black Wings official, into arranging a meeting with Hiver. When they went into the Verne Mine to confront him, however, they saw that the meeting was a trap. Before Evan and Mir were captured, however, a mysterious woman named Claudine rescued them. Evan learned that she was part of the Resistance, intent on defeating the Black Wings. Claudine offered to help Evan, telling him that the enemy of her enemy was her friend. Soon afterwards, Claudine contacted Evan about Empress Cygnus' decision to create an Alliance and offered to escort Evan and Mir to the first Continental Conference of the Maple Alliance. There, Evan was recognized by the people of Maple World as the successor of Freud, and a true Dragon Master. Now having learned the truth about the past, Evan vowed to grow stronger and meet the great expectations placed before him as the successor of Freud. Black Heaven Evan and Mir were seen on the Lumiere and took part in the battle of Black Heaven. Heroes of Maple In the second blockbuster, Evan acts as the main protagonist where he is appointed as the new leader of the Heroes, just like Freud was previously. At the same time, he has an even greater role in all of the acts, compared to the other heroes. In Slumbering Dragon Island, Evan and Mir went on a search for Afrien to get answers on what Freud left behind. At the same time, both of them have to avoid the Demon Army who was patrolling the island. He got into the ice cave without being noticed but was blocked by a spider. Evan provoked it to come down, but enraged it instead and results in the ice floor to collapse, separating him from Mir. He tries to advance through the cave, only to meet Aran and Shade who came to the island to rescue Lilin. Aran and Shade decide to follow Evan on his quest to find answers, only to meet the same spider. After defeating it, Evan has to make a choice to either kill or spare it. He finally meets Afrien, frozen but still alive. Through him, he was able to meet Freud, learning about the new threat and the measures to fight against it. Their meeting was interrupted by Damien and Afrien uses the last of his strength to save the group. Realizing what he had done, Evan tries to return to help but was stopped by Shade as their priority is to get out of the collapsing cave. Though upset on Afrien's sacrifice, he reluctantly accepts the truth and escapes the ice cave in time. In order to gain strength to fight the predicted threat, Evan decides to visit the other heroes (Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous). After he won over their approval, he and Mir depart to Nihal Desert to search for what Freud had left behind. Much to his disappointment, the other heroes did not come on time and he had to search for the Sanctum himself. He fell into a sand sinkhole and much to his surprise, the Sanctum was in the undergrounds all along. He was blocked by the guardian, in which Mercedes was able to defeat easily. Upon learning that the guardian knows Freud, Evan gets a free pass to enter the Sanctum by answering a riddle: 'What is long in the morning, short in the afternoon, and long again at night?' (Answer: A shadow). Luminous and Phantom joins them in his quest. Through the Sanctum, they realized that the place was actually alive and it records the important time of history; the transcendence, the Black Mage and the Heroes. They were able to see the prediction that Freud had foretold; "When the battle of the end approaches, the wolf that is released from its shackles will devour the World Tree.". The group fell into another trap and Evan thought of a way to get out. Using the riddle that the guardian gave, he commands Luminous to use his light orb to form a shadow and Phantom copies his skill to make another one. This reveals a hidden stairway for them to escape. They finally made to the flying relic Abraxas, but the Demon army has followed them. Evan starts up the Abraxas, resulting in the relic to fly and get away from the Demon army. Freud appears in the relic as a form of his memories and Evan felt left out compared to the others. The remaining heroes choose Evan as their new leader, much to his surprise of taking a new role. They travelled to the other world, except for Shade who decides to stay behind to find the Transcendence Stone . He gave instructions to Mercedes, Phantom and Luminous who were attending a private party where the stone was located from the Abraxas. Even though his plan was an initial success, they have to change plans once they were discovered: Steal and Run. Back in the Abraxas, he discusses with Aran on Shade's curse before being attacked by the Demon Army and the Abraxas damaged by the attacks. Fortunately, he managed to escape to the roof of the skyscraper and discussed the situation. Evan decides to lead the heroes in the final battle against Damien. In the final act, Evan has to choose 2 heroes to accompany him in the final battle. When they scale up the Fallen World Tree, they got saved by Demon from monsters. He offers Demon to join them, but he refuses as Demon decides to handle Damien himself. By the time they reached the top, Demon was wounded by Damien and Damien's devil powers have increased by the use of the Transcendence Stone. After defeating Damien, Evan decides to destroy his sword, but a black mass emerges out and swallows Evan. Evan found himself within the black mass, which was actually an amalgam of the vindictive demon spirits attempting to take Evan as his next host. The spirit takes in a form of Mir and attempts to tempt Evan by offering him power, to the point that he will a great magician as Freud. He was almost drawn to its offer until the real Mir tries to wake him up, with its voice reaching out to his master. In the end, Evan overcomes the spirits temptations and break out of its illusions. Demon decides to take over the situation in place of him and destroys the black mass, but at the same time, ending Damien's life. With the situation resolved and the life of the Maple World being saved, Evan and Mir continue their journey until they were needed again in the future. Webtoon Black Mage: Origin Knowing that his low aptitude of magic and over-dependence on Mir might be a problem in the final stand against the Black Mage, Evan takes magic lessons from Luminous. Due to Evan being unable to understand the principles of magic and doubting his own talents, Luminous uses a spell to allow both of them to witness the backstory of the Black Mage, starting from the time he was found by an order of magicians from El Nath Moutains to his downfall in Aurora. Witnessing the origins of the Black Mage shakes Evan, but Luminous assures that human have the potential to be something greater that will overcome the darkness. Gallery Artwork Evan 0.png|Original Evan (Male) artwork Evan F.png|Original Evan (Female) artwork Evan M.png|Evan artwork during Chaos update Evan Reborn 2.png|KMST Evan REBORN Artwork Evan Reborn.png|Current Evan REBORN artwork EXCLUSIVE Promotion Video - Evan (에반) Teaser video - Evan (에반) Evan Trailer|GlobalMS Evan Trailer Evanclasstrailer withurl|MapleSEA Evan Trailer Return of The Forces Evan Revamped! 【メイプルストーリー】エヴァン Heroes of Maple Reborn Trailer MapleStorySEA Heroes of Maple Evan Revamp Trailer NPCArtwork Evan (1).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (2).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (3).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (4).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (5).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (6).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (7).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (8).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (9).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (10).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (11).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (12).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (13).png|NPC Artwork of Evan NPCArtwork Evan (14).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (15).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (16).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (17).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (18).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (19).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (20).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (21).png|NPC Artwork of Evan speaking through Abraxas NPCArtwork Evan (Mirror World).png|NPC Artwork of Evan (Mirror World storyline) Trivia *Evan is known to be gullible, having accidentally assisted the Black Wings several times, thinking that they were heroic. This left a mess in which Aran had to clean up, though these traits were seen less often in the second blockbuster. *There is some continuity errors and contradictions in Evan's storyline about Freud. **According to Mercedes' Storyline, Freud was extremely exhausted and eventually died. **According to the Silent Crusade Storyline, it was not Freud who protected the last Onyx Dragon. It was a Mapler who travelled back to Leafre of Past and secured the egg, then brought it to Afrien who protected the egg. **According to the Silent Crusade Storyline, Freud and Afrien predicted that someone might travel through time before the Black Mage was sealed. To counter this, they expended their energy to freeze time in order to prevent anyone stopping the seal from being created. **According to Luminous's introduction, Aran did not order the other heroes to cover Freud's escape, nor did he attempt to. **According to Shade's Storyline, Afrien took the Black Mage's curse instead of Freud. This was later confirmed that Afrien took the curse in the introduction of the first act of 'Heroes of Maple'. *Originally, JapanMS's version of Evan is linked to Dual Blade, where they have a misunderstanding and become enemies if the player is playing as this class, the player will fight Dual Blade as a Level 20 boss. This was later changed back to the original storyline. Category:Classes Category:Heroes of Maple Category:Magicians